


Is this a.... HAMILTON TEXTING FIC?!

by Brown2356t



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr Has Anxiety, Aaron Burr is So Done, Adopted Marquis de Lafayette, Agender Marquis de Lafayette, Angst, Asexual Aaron Burr, Asexual James Madison, Asexual John Laurens, Barista John Laurens, Bisexual Aaron Burr, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Lee Being a Dick, Confused Hercules Mulligan, Dad Friend Hercules Mulligan, F/F, F/M, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay John Laurens, Gay Thomas Jefferson, Genderqueer Marquis de Lafayette, George Washington is a Dad, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Lesbian Peggy Schuyler, M/M, No Smut, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Past James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, Poor Aaron Burr, Professor George Washington, Single Parent Aaron Burr, Teacher George Washington, Texting, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Female Character, Trans James Madison, Trans Marquis de Lafayette, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brown2356t/pseuds/Brown2356t
Summary: Yeah it is.NotMaAlcohol: and then Burr justNotMaAlcohol: DESTORYS LEEHam: GO BURR GO





	1. In which Burr destorys Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: For transphobia and self harm because that's how we start off a fic you know

NotMaAlcohol, BonjourYall, JamesMedicine, LaffyTaffy, WittyNameHere, ImNotCold, Ham, SoSewMe, Showtime, TheoYes, ALizard, and SayNoToThis

NotMaAlcohol: WHOS READY FOR A STORY

BonjourYall: I am

NotMaAlcohol: screw you Thomas

BonjourYall: love you too pegs

NotMaAlcohol: SO

NotMaAlcohol: WE'RE ALL AWARE IM A TRANS WOMAN

SoSewMe: Yes

WittyNameHere: is there a transphobic ***** I have to kill

WittyNameHere: are you kidding me Im still not still not allowed to swear

NotMaAlcohol: anyways

NotMaAlcohol: I was going to the bathroom like a normal person and

NotMaAlcohol: Lee comes up to me and points to the men's room and says 'Ur going into the wrong bathroom'

Ham: I'm going to destory him.

NotMaAlcohol: LET ME FINISH  
Me and Burr were walking together cause transbuddies stay together

NotMaAlcohol: and Lee looks at him and goes 'Right?'

NotMaAlcohol: His first mistake

NotMaAlcohol: he looks at him

NotMaAlcohol: And then Burr just 

NotMaAlcohol: DESTORYS HIM

Ham: GO BURR GO

NotMaAlcohol sent a video: OOOOHHHBURRN.pdg

ALizard: Wait I'm in public I can't watch what's it say

Ham:  
*Burr, glaring at Lee* Are you threating Peggy?

Lee: You mean Peter here?

Burr, taking off his shirt: Yeah, guess I meant Peter. Oh, by the way, I GUESS my name's Elizabeth now.

Lee: Wait, you're a trann-

Burr, now shirtless and in a binder: Yeah, GUESS I AM. Maybe you should try telling 'Emma' Madison that, you know the 'girlfriend' and best friend of Thomas Jefferson, head of the debate team your on?

Lee: Wa-

Burr, once again like a Savage: or maybe say hi to Laf, THEYRE nice. I bet THEIR boyfriend, Herc, would love that. Or even 'Peters' girlfriend, Maria? How about Eliza and Angelica, 'his' sisters? Oh, I bet George Washington would just love it if you purposely misgender us.

Then it cuts off

LaffyTaffy: HOLY CRAP BURR

NotMaAlcohol: after words we got a round of applause and the dude at the cafe we were at offered to give us free coffee for the rest of the month

Ham: 'after words'

Ham: do you mean afterwards 

NotMaAlcohol: no

ImNotCold: sorry for misgendering you pegs

NotMaAlcohol: NO ITS FINE THAT WAS GREAT

ImNotCold: also sorry to James I didn't know your dead name so I randomly picked something

JamesMedicine: No, don't be, that was perfect.

ImNotCold: Anyways I got us all coffee

TheoYES: BURR IM SO PROUD

TheoYES: also I heard coffee did you get my white chocolate venti mocha extra pump of white chocolate, half the coffee, and extra whip

ImNotCold: of course. And your soy milk and blueberry muffins.

WittyNameHere: I want a bf like Burr

TheoYES: were not dating tho

NotMaAlcohol: he memorized your starbucks order you better date him

NotMaAlcohol: and he bought you two muffins

NotMaAlcohol: T W O

TheoYES: I love how ur reasoning is 'He bought u muffins and got u Starbucks' and not that he stood up to transphobia and murdered Charles Lee

SoSewMe: A moment of silence for Lee

Ham: no

LaffyTaffy: He just started screaming

LaffyTaffy sent helphim/file_5

SoSewMe: *BISEXUAL DISTRESS SCREAMS*

Ham: tag yourself I'm Bisexual

JamesMedicine: I'm distress

I'mNotCold: I'm screams

NotMaAlcohol: I'm *

SayNoToThis: I'm the other *

BonjourYall: I'm Me

ALizard: I'm So

SoSewMe: I'm Sew

LaffyTaffy: wait why does Burr have scratches on his arm

I'mNotCold has left the chat

Ham: THAT MOTHER *******

TheoYES: I'm going to text him


	2. In which Hamilton Breaks His Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showtime: why does alex have a broken nose
> 
> Showtime: why is he cursing madison and his family
> 
> JamesMedicine: ok I can explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is Hammy
> 
> John is Showtime
> 
> Laf is LafferDoodle
> 
> Hercules is SoSewMe
> 
> Peggy is NotMaAlcohol
> 
> Angelica is WittyNameHere
> 
> Eliza is ALizard
> 
> James Madison is JamesMedicine
> 
> TJeffs is MacaroniAndMe
> 
> Burr is I'mNotCold
> 
> Theodosia is TheoNoSia

Dangimtoolazytotypeoutallthenames

 

Showtime: why is Alex at the hospital

I'mNotCold: Wait what

Showtime: why does alex have a broken nose

Showtime: why is he cursing madison and his family

JamesMedicine: ok I can explain

WittyNameHere: wait what

WittyNameHere: explain before I come to your house

MacaroniAndMe: so me and James were chilling at his house at like three am

JamesMedicine: let me explain

MacaroniAndMe: no

MacaroniAndMe: we were downstairs and suddenly there was this loud crash upstairs

MacaroniAndMe: and we're both sitting in terrified silence 

MacaroniAndMe: when James gets up, pulls a baseball bat out of nowhere and bolts upstairs

WittyNameHere: oh no

MacaroniAndMe: I didn't come with but suddenly there was screaming 

JamesMedicine: screw you this is my story

JamesMedicine: when I jolted up stairs their was a small figure in the corner of our room by the window

JamesMedicine: so I swing my baseball bat at him and

WittyNameHere: OH NO

JamesMedicine: HE CATCHES IT

JamesMedicine: SO I START SCREAMING AND KICK HIM IN THE FACE

JamesMedicine: THERE'S A LOUD CRACK AND NOW HES SCREAMINF AN DIM SCREAMING

JamesMedicine: then we both go silent for a second

JamesMedicine: and I hear quietly

JamesMedicine: 'what the F*** Madison'

JamesMedicine: and that's when I realized I've ****ed up

NotMaAlcohol: oh myy godd I'm sobbinng

WittyNameHere: she is

JamesMedicine: Thomas comes upstairs and I'm covered in blood cause nosebleed and Alex is passed out in my arms cause shock or something

MacaroniAndMe: DO YOU KNOS HORRIFYING IT IS TO  
1.HAVE SOMEONE BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE  
2.HAVE YOUR SMOL BF GO UPSTAIRS TO DEAL WITH IT  
3\. HEAR SCREAMING RIGHT AFTER THEN DEAD SILENCE AND 4. SEE YOUR SMOL BF COVERED IN SOME ELSES BLOOD AND HOLDING A POSSIBLY DEAD PERSON THAT COULD HAVE KILLED

JamesMedicine: yeah he fainted it was hilarious

WittyNameHere: Madison I'm going to kill you

I'mNotCold: at least he didn't use his knife 

NotMaAlcohol: his what now

I'mNotCold: oh yeah me and him keep knives on ourselves at all times

TheoNoSia: WE'RE HAVINF A MOVIE NIGHT AND I ASKED HIM IF HE HAD A KNIFE ON HIM AND HE JUST PULLS TWO OUT WH AT

Hammy: Burr wtf

I'mNotCold has left the chat

Hammy: that mother*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter
> 
> Whee: Burr wait don't leave
> 
> Whee: I have something to tell you and boy you're going to love the irony

**Author's Note:**

> YOU KNOW I HAVE THREE FICS GOING ON AT THE SAME TIME SO OBVIOUSLY I NEED TO MAKE ANOTHER ONE FOR MORE PEER PRESSURE


End file.
